Mother's Day!
by scgrl8259
Summary: ONE SHOT. Just a short little piece about Brittany and Santana having a Mother's Day with their daughter. Fluff


**This is just a little something I decided to write because it's mother's day and I was suddenly overwhelmed with mom!brittana feels.**

* * *

Brittany tip toes into her bedroom. It's a little past eight o'clock in the morning.

She is holding a tray filled with all of Santana's favorite breakfast foods on it. There are pancakes (with the syrup on the side because Santana likes to dip them) and strawberries and bacon and a glass of chocolate milk to top it off. Normally it would be coffee, but Santana has recently given that up, not without a fight though.

Brittany sets the tray down on the dresser. "Alright," Brittany whispers. "Go wake her up."

The beautiful brown eyed blonde clasps her hands together excitedly before padding across the floor and jumping into the mattress.

She starts bouncing around at Santana's side, shaking her shoulders to try and wake her up.

"Mamma! Mamma!" She exclaims excitedly.

Santana is facing away from their daughter, Emily. Brittany can see her face and the smile that is starting to form.

She opens one eye to peek at her wife. Brittany just smiles down lovingly at her before Santana closes her eyes again.

The little girl at her side is getting impatient. "Why won't mamma wake up?" She pouts up to Brittany.

Brittany comes closer to the edge of the bed. "Maybe mamma needs to be tickled?" She says to her daughter.

Just then Santana's eyes shoot open, "alright, alright I'm up." She exclaims.

"Yay!" Emily throws her arms around Santana's neck.

"Why don't you show your mamma what you made for her," Brittany says.

The little girl shoots up and runs to the dresser where Brittany set the breakfast. She starts to lift it up, but then stops. Brittany and Santana look on with adoration in their eyes. "You need help over there," Santana calls.

"No!" She cries. "I got it."

Their little girl is quite independent and she definitely doesn't like it when people think she can't do something. She gets that from both of her mothers.

Emily picks up the tray carefully, her tongue hanging out of her mouth in concentration and slowly walks back to the bed.

There is no way that she can get back on the bed with the with the tray in her hands, so Brittany has to help her out. As soon as she takes the tray from Emily, she hops back on the bed yelling, "Happy Mother's Day!" To Santana.

Santana smiles at her, pulling her into a hug. "Did you give mommy her flowers this morning?" She asks her daughter.

Emily nods her head up and down furiously. "She said they were bootiful!" Brittany and Santana laugh at their daughters attempt at the word beautiful.

"This looks so good Em!" There is a stack of pancakes with two strawberries as eyes and bacon as a mouth to create a smiley face. "Thanks Britt," Santana says, turning to her wife.

"You're very welcome sweetie," Brittany replies, planting a kiss on Santana's forehead.

"Are you going to eat all the bacon mamma?" Emily looks up at her through her lashes.

Santana laughs again at her daughter. That girl loves her some bacon.

"You can have some, but only if I get a kiss first," Santana replies. Emily plants a kiss to her mother's cheek and grabs a piece of bacon.

"Do I get some bacon too?" Brittany asks, batting her eye lashes at Santana.

"Well, that depends, do I get a kiss?"

"Always," Brittany smiles before placing a quick kiss to Santana's lips.

It's too quick for Santana's liking, but their daughter is in the room so she lets it slide... For now.

When Brittany gets up to take the dishes downstairs, Santana calls out to Emily.

"Hey, come here," she beckons her over. Emily runs back over to the bed. "You didn't tell your mommy about our super-secret plan, did you?"

Emily shakes her head furiously, "no mamma, but I really want to. When can we!" She asks excitedly.

"Soon," you say patting her on the head.

/

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?" Brittany asks from the passenger seat.

"Britt, I can still drive," Santana huffs out, "besides you don't even know where we are going."

"I know," she says, "but you have been saying your back hurts and I just want you to be comfortable."

"Well, you could give me a massage later," Santana looks at her, wiggling her eyebrows.

Brittany just rolls her eyes at her wife. All these years later and she is still so flirtatious.

Santana pulls out of the driveway and heads toward their destinations. When they are almost there she pulls over to the side of the road. "You have to put this on," Santana says, handing Brittany a blindfold.

Brittany gives her a weird look, but puts it in without argument. She always did love surprises.

All three of them get out of the car, with Santana helping Brittany because she is still blindfolded.

Emily hangs on to Santana's pants while she guides Brittany into their destination.

As soon as they enter, Brittany's face lights up and Emily looks like she is going to explode with happiness.

"Are we where I think we are?" Brittany asks.

Santana reaches up to take off the blindfold. Brittany's smile stretches across her face as she turns to Santana. "We're getting a puppy?" She asks. The look on her face is priceless. Santana just nods a her. "I thought you didn't want one."

"Yeah, well, that's because Emily and I have been planning this for like a month. It was her idea, and you kept asking about dogs, so I had to tell you no."

Brittany looks around for their daughter, but she has already run off to look at all the puppies. "Besides, it will be good for our kids." Santana says, sucking her lips into her mouth, hoping that Brittany picked up on her hint.

"Yeah," she sighs, "wait- kids?" She asks. "As in-? Santana are you?"

Santana nods her head. She can see the happy tears welling up in Brittany's eyes. "I found out a few days ago, but with Mother's Day coming up, I wanted to wait."

Brittany lunges forward and begins peppering her face with kisses. "Baby!" She says excitedly. "We're having another baby!" She gingerly places her hands on Santana stomach, smiling down at it.

Then she wraps Santana up in a hug, burying her face into her wife's neck. "I love you so much right now. A puppy and a baby in the same day? It's like Christmas."

"I love you too Britt."

Both women turn around to find their daughter clinging tight to one particular dog.

Santana turns to Brittany, "looks like we have a new puppy."

Brittany leans into Santana's side. She turns her head to whisper into her ear, "and it looks like you are getting that massage."


End file.
